


On Edge

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Begging, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Heat Cycles, M/M, Masturbation, Omega!Ulaz, oral from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Ulaz is quite the needy thing when he’s in heat,





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Hehehe I haven’t written these guys in a while and I missed them, hope you guys enjoyed.

The scent hit Thace like a sledgehammer to the head. 

He almost tripped over his own feet when he entered his and his mate’s shared quarters and blinked when he heard the soft moans and whines coming from the bedroom. Thace blinked slowly and then took in a deep breath of that familiar heat scent.

A deep rumbling purr left him as he slowly approached their bedroom door and looked in.

He choked slightly at the sight that greets him:

Ulaz on his front with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed and a hand between his thighs as he was rubbing over his glistening slit. He whined softly as he rubs his own clit between his nimble fingers and lightly traces the folds over his rim wantingly.

His other hand was clawing at the sheets as frustration and pleasure tighten furrow his brows as he bucks his hips.

Thace raised a brow before he slowly reached back and closed the door with a soft but audible click.

Ulaz’s ears perked straight up as he looks back with wide eyes and gasps softly. His cheeks grow darker as he looked at his mate as his lavender tongue darts over his lips.

“Thace…” he looks at him with needy, glazed yellow eyes. 

The Alpha chuckled softly as he leans back on the wall and crosses his arms, “Oh please, don’t stop on my account.”

The doctor blinked and stared in confusion a moment. He bites his bottom lip, before spreading his folds with his fingers and bucking his hips up to try to look enticing.

Thace raised a brow, “Well?”

Stars how he wanted to pin Ulaz down and fuck him until his slit was stuffed full of his seed and he had a cute bulge from being filled so much. 

Stars just imagining Ulaz with a round belly made him grow hard in his pants. 

The doctor stared a moment, “But…don’t you want to…?”

“I’d like to see you out in a little show for me first, my love.” 

Ulaz bites his lips before he nodded slowly. Though he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last without Thace fucking him…..

He raised his ass in the air a bit higher so his mate had a better view and slowly he fingers himself. He curled them along his slick soaked walls and moaned when they twitched with a heat the spreads an ache though him. He moaned and swirled them inside himself and moved his other hand down to hold one of his knees up so he could hit at a better angle.

But the fingers weren’t enough. Not nearly enough.

They didn’t fill him up as nice as his mate’s cock and knot did. Didn’t make him feel warm and satisfied like he did or hit along all the most pleasurable hot spots. 

“Mmmm…mmm….oh quiznak Thaaaaaace….!” He whined,

Thace smiles warmly, as he gropes over his bulge, “What is it my love?” 

Ulaz gasped and panted, “Mmmm….please….! Please fuck me…!”

“Oh?” Thace tilted his head, “Why? You’re putting on such a nice show with your fingers. Are you sure you want me to end it so soon?”

“Thaaaaace please! Please please please!” He reached down and gripped his thighs to spread himself open more, “Please fuck me! Please I want your cock so badly!”

The Alpha chuckled softly, “Is that so?” 

Ulaz watched him move toward him slowly with a leisurely pace. He was taking his time as he made his way over.

“How bad do you want me to fuck you?” 

Ulaz arched when a calloused palm rubs over him. The omega whined and ground his hips against it with slick staining over Thace’s hand.

“You want me to fill you up? Fuck you into the floor until as I cum inside you?” He pressed his palm harder and smirked when his mate ground his hips down harder, “I do love seeing you spread wide over my knot…and I’d love to see you nice and round after….” he slipped his other hand under Ulaz and stroked over his still flat stomach, “Would you like to be bred Ulaz?”

Ulaz gasped and trembled as he blushes and nods frantically, “Yeeeees…! Yeeeeeeessss! Please please please fuck meeeeee!”

Thace smiled. Then he knelt down behind him and gently pulled his hips up to be level with his face, 

“All right….but first…” he slowly licks over the warm folds and smirked at the loud whine he gets, “I want to taste you…”

A cross between a gasp and a scream left the doctor when a talented mouth closes over his wet slit. Familiar lips suckled and slurped up the slick that had been building up inside him from fingering himself. Ulaz rubbed his face against the sheets and bites his lips when that tongue slips inside him and laps along his twitching walls.

Thace only smirked as he gripped his mate’s hips a little harder.

He can’t help but tease Ulaz. He just liked seeing him on edge~


End file.
